


rough and fumble

by picapica



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picapica/pseuds/picapica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik’s mouth is hot and slick on his, and Charles can do nothing beyond suck at Erik’s tongue and clutch at the broad slant of his shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rough and fumble

It’s a fumbled affair round the back of the sofa, the throw spilling down on top of them. Erik’s mouth is hot and slick on his, and Charles can do nothing beyond suck at Erik’s tongue and clutch at the broad slant of his shoulders. The light is a dim burnt yellow that flickers in the glow of the television. It’s vividly personal, only it’s not – from beyond their snug little world of latched mouths and grasping hands Charles can hear the throbbing of voices in the background. Hank, Alex and Sean are watching some film or the other together. They know it well. Every few minutes one or more of them speaks the dialogue at the same time as the characters, and they all burst into laughter.

The boys are less then a meter away from where Erik is crushing Charles into the floor with the burning point of his mouth and the pressure of one firm thigh at the juncture of Charles’ legs. It’s indecent and Charles should be mortified, but instead it only makes him hotter.

Erik presses his face into the crook of Charles’ shoulder and bites at the tender skin there, quelling Charles’ resultant gasp with a hand coming up to smother his mouth. He presses his knee in harder against Charles, and rubs it in tiny, excruciating circles that make Charles twist up beneath him, maddened with the sudden spike of pleasure. Erik jams his free hand down the front of Charles’ ridiculously expensive trousers and then worms it under the next, final layer. He closes a big hand around Charles’ dick and tugs it unsteadily, pressing his knee in against Charles’ ass in a simulated fuck. Charles sobs into the kiss Erik catches him in, arches up and comes, his eyes scrunching shut and head dropping back against the wooden floorboards. Erik humps against him as he unravels into a mess of lax limbs and shivering breaths, sucking a possessive mark just over Charles’ collarbone as the knot in his own gut tightens and he comes in a shuddering rush.

They lie in a sweaty tangle down the back of the sofa, slowly coming down. Just a couple meters away the boys are still watching the television, completely oblivious to the half-naked, entwined bodies still trembling just behind them.

Charles and Erik are going to be stuck hiding behind the sofa for however long it takes for the film to finish, but it was totally worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> an edit of an unfinished kinkmeme fill i wrote in 2011 c:


End file.
